The present invention relates to an ultrasound hyperthermia apparatus which treats a tumor by a localized hyperthermia using ultrasound.
As therapies for a malignant tumor (i.e., a so-called cancer), surgical treatment, chemical treatment, radiotherapy and immunotherapy are employed. In addition to these therapies, a hyperthermia is currently receiving a lot of attention. The hyperthermia treats tumor cells by heating based upon the fact that the lethal temperature of tumor cells is lower than that of normal cells. It is considered that this therapy is effective for an unresectable tumor. Hyperthermia therapy is classified into whole body hyperthermia, regional hyperthermia and localized hyperthermia. Particularly, the localized hyperthermia in which a deep-lying tumor is selectively heated by focusing ultrasound thereon is receiving a lot of attention.
However, the conventional hyperthermia does not allow effective treatment since there is no way of knowing whether a tumor is in fact selectively heated.